


Regulated and Repressed

by pastel_poisons



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pre-Blind Betrayal, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Repression, violent fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/pseuds/pastel_poisons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulations are strict in the Brotherhood of Steel. With relationships prohibited, Danse finds a dark way of dealing with his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regulated and Repressed

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to push my boundaries, and write something I'm usually uncomfortable with writing. 
> 
> This is based on a headcanon I have that, due to regulations on sex and attraction in the Brotherhood, Danse has developed rape fantasies so he doesn't feel guilt - or think about fellow soldiers - while he masturbates. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Please, if you're bothered by the subject of rape, do not read.**

Alone for the first time in who knows how long. After endless days of working, walking, killing, finally silence. No laser-fire. No ghouls or synths or Institute. Just a bed, the hum of the Prydwen, and the sound of my own heavy breathing.

I free myself from my underwear. Breath hitching as cold air hits the sensitive skin.

_A busted lip, a broken nose, a black eye, and a scream._

These sick images are all of me, not other people. Never other people. Not even those arguable inhuman.

_Body pinned, thighs spread forcefully, a rhythm started without my consent._

In the Brotherhood, there are regulations. Rules to ensure things run as smoothly, and efficiently, as possible. Consequences for lovemaking, and wandering eyes, are not unheard of. They are needed, unquestioned. 

Don't - I repeat - don't fall in love with a fellow soldier. Do not bother to even think of them during this vulgar activity. 

_They're far from gentle. Another man yanks my head back, painfully. The angle makes my mind swim._

_If the dick in my mouth wasn't enough to choke me, the chain tightening around my neck would finish the job._

My own fingers wrap around my throat.

_Sometimes, they wear armor obscuring their features. Often, I'm blindfolded. Once or twice, my eyes were cut out. Tonight, it's just dark._

They never have faces. They can't. If they do, they'll have Elder Maxson's eyes, or Nate's dark hair, or Knight Rhys' jawline.

I make no attempt to last. The longer this goes on, the higher my chances of being caught, or worse, a raider sounding suspiciously like Captain Kells.

A final gasp. Hips buck. Finished.


End file.
